


Backfired

by Lucasight



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Demon Summoning, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucasight/pseuds/Lucasight
Summary: A succubus tries to seduce her summoner and it goes horribly...right?





	Backfired

She would have him this time.  She was certain.

That insufferable young wizard had summoned Daemielle multiple times over the past few weeks, seeking arcane secrets, and each time he had resisted her temptations.  

Of course, she'd tried all the usual tricks to get him to break the summoning circle.  Succubi had many talents after all. She’d changed her form into different people to entice his interest, offered pleasures beyond what he could not imagine, flattered his ego.  Nothing had worked so far.

She could not shake the feeling that she was missing something.  He only seemed to ask about subjects that had nothing to do with her lustful nature, even if she tried to steer the conversation that way.  Admittedly it stroked her ego to be sought as counsel on lofty topics like planar magic or political strategy. And yet he clearly seemed attracted to her; she could tell by how he looked at her and the banter they engaged in.  But it was clear there was something he desired more; she had just been unable to determine it.

This irritated Daemielle.  No one resisted her! All those who had summoned her before had been lured into the circle (or let her out) where she could magically charm them and turn them into her little puppets for all sorts of mischief.  This wizard though had thwarted her multiple times, and now it was a matter of pride. She would not let this puny mortal outwit her.

It's the perfect plan, Daemielle thought as she placed the last distilled drop of the potion into the tiny vial.  The brew would enhance the abilities she already possessed in a way that would not be blocked by the barrier. She couldn't charm him through it, but with this and her already telepathic nature, she could draw a single thought from his subconscious without him knowing.  All she had to do now was wait.

The next day, she felt the familiar pull from beyond her plane, and then a flash as she was drawn through the veil into the wizard's chambers.  It was much like before: a messy study and bedroom rolled together, with stacks of books, a desk, shelves, mislaid trinkets, and a large bed off to the side.  She was standing near the edge of a wide, carpeted circle of glowing runes, the barrier that kept her from leaving or affecting him.

She smoothed her black silk gown, smiled and clasped her clawed hands together, feigning an air of pleasant professionalism.  "How may I help you today?"

"You're in a good mood."  The wizard said. She realized she had never learned his name.  He was a human in his late twenties. Probably Damaran, if she had to guess, with sandy brown hair and fair skin.  He wore blue and white robes with gold trim. Clearly successful, but he'd never shared exactly what he did for a living .

"No need to be so suspicious." she said sweetly, "I enjoy our little chats."

He smirked a bit, but otherwise remained fairly inscrutable.  That was odd; he seemed stressed about something. He rose from his chair with a piece of parchment in hand and approached the circle's edge.  "I'm sure you have guessed, I have another matter I would like your counsel on."

"Straight to business then?"  Daemielle crooned in her sultry, sing-song voice.  She turned and began to slowly pace the inside of the circle, her pointed tail swishing with the turn of her hips.  "No time for more...pleasant diversions?"

He chuckled, clearly used to her flirtations by now.  "Much as I enjoy that game, no, not today."

As she paced, her leathery wings blocked his view, giving her an unobserved moment to lift the tiny potion vial to her red lips and suck the contents out before secreting it away again into her gown.  She hid the sound with a sigh. "You know how your business can bore me so." she pouted. She turned, striding back to where he was standing, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Oh come now, don't be like that."  Was there...concern in his voice? Did he feel bad for her?

She looked up at that moment, locking eyes with him.  And that was all that was needed to trigger the potion's effect.

A tiny, barely visible wisp of smoke floated from the wizard's forehead across the space between them.  He made no indication he could see it, but as it reached Daemielle's head, it began to swirl around her.  

The wisp represented a single thought from deep in his subconscious:  The most erotic thing he could imagine. She could not view it, but she didn't need to.  Melding with her natural shape-changing abilities, the potions effects would transform her into the embodiment of that thought.

Daemielle's form began to change.  She felt her tail and wings shrink and retract into her back, as well as her horns flatten down and disappear.   Her fangs shortened and her claws became normal human hands. This was nothing new of course; her demonic features always went away when she changed forms.

"Enough of your games now." he said, mild annoyance touching his voice "I have your usual payment."

Her curiosity got the better of her and she glanced down at herself, and was surprised to see very little about her had changed beyond that.  Her figure was the same; her long, auburn hair; her alabaster skin; and she felt no change to her face. Had the potion failed to work properly?  She simply looked like a human version of herself.

But then she felt the last part of the potion starting to take effect.  Naturally, any succubus could change shape, but it was limited to her physical body.  She couldn't change what she was wearing or make new garments. But her potion, drawn from Shadowfell magic, solved that.

Her black gown dissolved into wisps of shadow which began to swirl around her, leaving her naked in from of him.  He'd seen her disrobe before, but Daemielle could tell now he was oddly intrigued. The wisps gathered around her legs first, and suddenly she felt herself being forced to her knees.

"Wha-what's happening?"  she stammered.

As she came to a kneeling position, the shadows banded around her legs, eventually taking the form of silk rope.  Her calves were lashed tightly to her thighs, trapping her there. More shadows condensed around her wrists, which were then forced behind her.  There they too formed into ropes that lashed her arms together. More ropes formed across her chest and shoulders, making a harness that pinned her arms to her back and gently squeezed her breasts.

She strained at the ropes, finding none of them would not give an inch.  Panic began to set in. "Please, no! Aah!" she cried, feeling the wisps enter her mouth.  They filled it up before forming into what felt like a large ring covered in something soft which held her mouth open.  She felt ribbon-like cloth form against her cheeks and knot behind her head, pinning the ring in place. "Aaah!" she shrieked again, her chest heaving.  She gave one last look of desperation at the wizard (Was he...leering?) before another silk ribbon formed into a blindfold over her eyes.

Nothing else happened.  Was it over? What had the potion done to her?  This didn't make any sense...unless.

"Well, now you have my attention." she heard him say, a tone of smug satisfaction in his voice.

_This_ is what he wanted?  She had definitely underestimated him.  Still, her fiendish nature respected his tastes; maybe he wasn't so innocent.  And she could turn this to her advantage, if it got him into the circle.

Daemielle heard footsteps, and turned her face as he came near.  Yes! It had worked! He was just a few feet away. She couldn't charm him while blindfolded, so she just had to free herself first.  She struggled a bit, but found she had been tied very securely, and the ropes were too strong for her to simply break.

No matter, she could just revert back to her true form and use her claws.  However, she suddenly realized that doing this would have no effect on her bonds, and with her arms bound behind her back, her wings had no way to emerge without injuring her.

She thought about shifting to the ethereal plane, but it would just take the ropes with her and she would still be bound and blind, unable to go anywhere or escape.

A chill ran through the succubus.  This was a serious miscalculation on her part.  But she couldn't show fear now. She turned her face toward the sound of his footsteps, lifting her chin defiantly.  It dawned on her that her telepathy still worked.

~So, do you like what you see?~

He startled a bit at hearing her voice in his mind, though he continued to speak out loud.  "That was quite an interesting gambit you just made. And it did, indeed, work in a fashion."

~Ha!  Does that mean I win?~

He chuckled, "Not quite it would seem.  I'm not a fool, Daemielle. My reluctance to cross the circle is based on self-preservation.  I know quite a bit about succubi and what their capabilities are. But now, I believe all of your little tricks are gone."

A twinge of panic edged into her thoughts as she realized she really was at his mercy.  But that didn't mean she couldn't still have fun with this.

~Fair.~ she conceded, ~A...tie, you might say.~

He chuckled.  "I did always admire that wit of yours."

~So, was that business of yours really that urgent that you don't have time for a little...diversion?~

"It's...a bothersome matter." he signed heavily.  Whatever he had summoned her for, it was clearly weighing on him.  "But it certainly would be a shame to waste this perfect little package you've wrapped for me.  Yes, I believe that can wait."

She gasped as she felt his hands on her.  He carefully tipped her back into his arms and lifted her off the ground.  He was stronger than he looked. She felt herself being carried, presumably to the bed nearby.

~Be gentle.~ she teased, feigning innocence,  ~It's my first time.~

He laughed out loud at that as he set her down on the soft mattress.  "Really? _That_ line?  From a succubus?"

~I couldn't resist.~

Daemielle heard some shuffling, likely him shedding his robes, before feeling him climb onto the bed as well.  Firm hands caressed her thighs before taking her knees and forcing them apart. She thought about fighting it, but there was little she could do to resist.  

Then a surprise:  She felt his breath near her opening.  A gentle kiss, then slow, precise strokes of his tongue.  She gasped at the sensation. It was not new to her, but her partners before had always been charmed.  He was doing it because....he wanted to.

Her worked her expertly, and her breath began to quicken as he continued his ministrations, building rapidly toward the inevitable.  But suddenly, as she teetered on the edge, he stopped.

Daemielle shrieked through the ring gagging her.

~No!~ her mental voice cried.

"I have a proposal for you."  There was an obvious smug sound in his voice.

~Can't it wait?!~

"I would like to keep my gold this time.  In exchange, you get to climax."

The absolute bastard!  He was trying to blackmail her into a freebie.

~Ha!  Not a chance.~

"Stubborn as always.  Suit yourself." he said, and she felt him once again between her legs.  There was a single, precise little stroke his tongue, then nothing for a few seconds.  Then another stroke, then nothing. He did this several times, each time keeping on the verge, then stopping and letting it fade again.  It was maddening!

"If I'm not mistaken, for a succubus this is worse torment than any pain I could inflict.  Is that true?"

Daemielle could only sputter through her gag in frustration.  She could barely think straight, much less protest. And he was indeed right.  She was a being of the Lower Planes and had no fear of pain, but as a fiendish embodiment of lust itself, being denied orgasm was her Achilles's heel.

He continuing teasing for what felt like ages.  She even tried to clamp her legs together to get some relief, but he simply found other ways.  Sometimes massaging her breasts, squeezing her buttocks, or drawing his fingers lightly across her belly.  And little flicks of his tongue here and there. But he always seemed to know exactly how much to do, and would pause before she could climax.

Her chest heaved with every breath, her body drenched in sweat.  If he did this to her for much longer, she feared she would go mad...or be coerced into an _even worse_ deal just to make it stop.

~Finish...me~ she managed to convey.

"And my offer?"  he crooned, gently stroking the inside of her bound legs.

~...Yes!  Damn you!~

He said nothing, but she could feel his breath hovering over her opening.  The fiend in her admired what a delightful kind of sadist he'd turned out to be.  Hmm, she could play to that too.

~Please.  Please, Master?~ she made her mental voice sound small and submissive.

"That's more like it."  He said. She felt his lips draw near her again while his hand found her breast.  His tongue did its work masterfully while his hand massaged the soft flesh, before his fingers settled around her nipple.  A gentle tweak and a lap in the right place sent her _careening_ over the edge.  

Her screams echoed off the stone walls, her back arching as the waves of pleasure coursed through her.  As she came down from the peak, he let go of her legs, allowing her to squirm and roll onto her side. Drool trailed down her cheek as she gasped, regaining her breath between semi-hysterical guffaws.

She felt him stroke her hair as she calmed down.  That sensation, strangely enough, was new to her. She didn't know what to make of it.

"That was...rather more energetic than I was expecting.  Are you alright?"

Daemielle took a moment to regain something resembling composure.

~You, sir...drive a hard bargain.~

He laughed.  "Yes I suppose I do."

~You could make it up to me.~

"...I'm not taking your blindfold off."

~Ha!  So very close.  But no, I propose you use this clever ring and permit me to swallow.  I feed on it, you see.~

"Ah, interesting.  I accept."

It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually he had Daemielle in a kneeling position between his legs as he lay back.  She learned forward carefully, until she smelled his musk.

She stuck her tongue out through the ring, ~May I now, Master?~

"Careful now.  I might get used to you calling me that."  He gently took her head and guided her downward.  She felt the tip of his cock touch her tongue, which she lapped at greedily.  With practiced ease, she carefully moved around the shaft, stroking with her tongue and red lips.  Then she took the head in her mouth and slowly slid it in, deeper and deeper, without the slightest hint of choking.  Back and forth she worked, in and out, picking up speed.

"Oh, you are... very...good at that." he stuttered.

~Naturally.~

She took a moment to savor the head in her mouth with her tongue, before plunging forward, taking the whole length down her throat with ease, his hair tickling her nose.  His shaft bulged rhythmically, pumping its contents as she heard him gasp. She swallowed, feeling suddenly refreshed from the energy it gave her.

After giving him a moment, she withdrew and sat up, tilting her head back and shuddering..

~Oh yes.  That hit the spot.~

They took a moment to collect themselves before she felt the wizard untie her gag.  She worked her jaw a few times.

"Hmm, fiendish little thing.  I wonder where you dreamed that up..." she mused.

He said nothing, but she was sure he was smirking.  He helped her lay on her side and lay beside her, resting as he gently stroked her head and back.  Neither said anything for a while, then he stood, and she felt his hands as he once again picked her up and carried her back to the circle.  He set her down carefully, before walking away.

"Wait!  You can't just leave me like this!"  Daemielle protested.

"I wouldn't do that to you." he said, a slightly sad sound to his voice.  "Now hold still."

She felt some tugging at the ropes binding her hands, then they loosened and fell away.  More tugging from the ropes around her chest before they too became loose enough for her to slip out of.  She shook off the ropes and reached up to remove her blindfold. Sure enough, she was inside the circle and he was outside.

"How...?" she looked about, confused how he'd untied he from across the room, before seeing the spectral hand floating next to her.  "Oh, aren't you clever."

He chuckled a bit as the hand groped her expose rear. "Hey!" she slapped it away, and it promptly vanished.  She untied her legs and dropped the ropes into a pile before laying out on the carpeted floor on her back. She sighed, stretching, before rolling onto her stomach.

"So, a deal's a deal.  You had questions?"

"Ah yes.  All the details are there."  He gestured at the carpet next to her, and she saw he'd laid several pages of parchment there.  

She picked them up, scanning them carefully as she laid on her front, still naked, her foot raised absentmindedly.  Her lingering dreamy, smile faded into a look of concern. "Hmm, no wonder you were so troubled." She glanced up and smiled again, "Hopefully, 'were'?"

He chuckled wearily from his chair, "Yes, I do believe I needed that little diversion."

"It's the third name here, by the way.  That's your traitor."

"Really?" he sounded a bit surprised, but she saw his shoulders relax.  "You're sure?"

"Absolutely.  The only one who will benefit if you think about it.  But you have to be quite diabolical to think that way, or you'll miss it."  She smiled sweetly, gesturing casually to herself.

"Naturally."  he said, a grin creeping onto his face.

Daemielle stood, stretching her arms as her horns, fangs, claws, wings and tail emerged again.  "Aaah. So I suppose I'll be off then. Maybe we can do this again some time....Master?" She winked, right before vanishing in a flash of fire and smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was floating around in my head for a while. It was inspired heavily by Dungeons & Dragon (5th edition) after reading about the Succubus in the Monster Manual, as well as the general fantasy archetype of such demons. That is, of lustful shape-shifters that would try to transform into what you desired most in order to tempt you, either becoming infatuated with them so they could lead you to evil, or into violating safeguards that protect against them so they could magically charm you into being their slaves. After reading about their specific abilities in the books and a few other fantasy sources, an amusing thought occurred to me of a succubus trying desperately to tempt a human with kinkier tastes, and it backfiring hilariously in a way that left them helpless and at the human's mercy.
> 
> This idea then took form as a kind of battle of wits between said succubus and her scholarly summoner, where there is a sense of mutual respect, even if both seem to merely be using the other for their own ends. Being a hopeless romantic, I also wanted the end result to be mutually enjoyable, and hint that perhaps these two could eventually have a real relationship some day, even if it make the story shameless "fluff."


End file.
